Forward Unto Runeterra
by Fapsturbation
Summary: Chief and Cortana have been drifting in space for with no contact with the UNSC. That is until they encounter a Forerunner city and receive new gears and stuff. Then, a
1. Prologue

Prologue

I opened my eyes, confused as to what was happening and where I was, and it came crashing back to me...

I was on the UNSC Commonwealth…

I lost many of my brothers and sisters here on that day. They gave their lives to try and become the soldiers we were meant to be...the soldiers we were forced to be. All for the better of humanity. At first, to preserve the peace in our worlds from the insurrectionists. If only that was all we had to deal with. On February 3, 2525 UNSC forces first came into contact with Covenant forces at the planet Harvest. The rest is history…

The Covenant glassed Harvest and Admiral Cole was determined to fight them. After a fight in which he outnumbered the Covenant vessel 40 to 1. Thirteen ships were still lost in that fight to take down one Covenant ship. After that display of firepower, ONI pushed Doctor Halsey to finish her SPARTAN II program AKA, me and my siblings. After being abducted at the age of five, we were immediately pushed into the UNSC under the SPARTAN II program.

It consisted of 75 children taken from their homes in the Outer colonies. These 75 were put the rigorous physical and mental training by Chief Mendez up until the year 2525 when they were put through their hardest mission, augmentation.

At age fourteen, the 75 Spartans went through augmentation that resulted in 30 deaths of my brothers and sisters deaths and 12 who "washed out" by being crippled. The "wash outs" were not forgotten, they were given jobs where their superior intellect would be put to use, ONI. The 33 who survived went on to be the successful SPARTAN II's. Directly after augmentation, we were then brought to the Damascus Testing Facility on an unnamed planet.

Here we received our MK IV Mjolnir armor, and tested them out. They increased our speed, reaction time, and strength. After being given this armor we were put into action against the onslaught that was the Covenant. During this time I was given somebody I would eventually call my best friend, Cortana. She is an Artificial Intelligence modeled after Doctor Halsey's brain. She is able to operate through my armor via my neural link and my armors helmet port. She boosted my abilities above the rest. We became legends on the home front. Now, they most likely think that we're gone…

 **Hey Everybody, this is my very first attempt at a fic so I'm very sorry if it's bad D:**

 **I know this is very short and everything but I just put this first for all the people who read this who don't know much about Halo. This will crossover with League very soon I'm currently finishing it up and having people beta read it because I am not very good at it.**

 **If you like it please leave a review so I know if it is good or not. I'll probably continue it even if people don't like it but I'd still like to see comments! :D**

 **P.S. Don't be discouraged by my name lol :)**

 **Also, join this Discord with a ton of other fanfic authors :D**

 **discord dot gg/Fz236Fv**

 **(Not the actual word dot)**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"Chief wake up... I need you!"

Chief's eyes shot open and remembered where he was a few moments later and climbed out of the cryo pod.

"Chief there seems to be a weird radio signal coming in from a location nearby and traveling towards us at a fast rate."

"What is it? Is it the UNSC?"

"No, it's something… weird…"

"Flood?" The Chief asked immediately going on alert.

"No no no… something else. Something…...Hmmmmm…. Interesting." She pondered for a second, which translated into a very long time for AI's.

He spoke up and asked "What is it Cortana?"

"There seems to be a Forerunner installation coming towards us." She said in an intrigued tone.

"Does it seem hostile?" He asked remembering Guilty Spark.

"No… something seems to be trying to ping my attention" she said starting to sound confused.

"What do you mean by "something"?" He asked warily.

"It seems like it's another AI!" She said in awe

"What?"

"Yeah, I can see an approaching Forerunner construct on the port side!"

"Has that AI contacted you?" He said somehow becoming more alert.

"I'm patching it through right now" She said.

An orange hologram appeared on the pedestal with Cortana.

"Ahhh finally you decide to answer me Reclaimer!" The strange hologram looked relieved.

"Who, or rather, what... are you..." Cortana questioned.

"Why I am 973 Burning Eternal Lasting!" It said almost exactly like Guilty Spark.

Cortana cut in "Wait wait wait…... you're a Monitor like Guilty Spark?"

"At least insult me behind my back! I am nothing like that imbecile!" He exclaimed

"I am an ancilla based completely on the Didact!" He said proudly as The Chief leveled his MA5 at the pedestal.

"What are you doing Reclaimer?" He said with a quizzical look.

"Chief the construct is docking with the aft side of the Dawn!" Cortana interrupted.

"Ahh yes that is nothing to worry about! It is just a repair and resupply station for the dreadnoughts!" He said as he looked aft.

As Chief walked over to a porthole he continued "I found you drifting along in space and thought you could use some help… and a few upgrades from what I can tell…"

He looked through the window and saw what looked much like a much smaller and scaled down version of High Charity, only the usual Forerunner silver.

"What are they doing Cortana?" He suddenly said as he noticed the Constructors.

"They seem to be repairing the Dawn Chief, and that's not all! They're also adding and replacing our weapons systems!" She said as lines of code started rushing through her body.

"We are also replacing your ships armor and adding shielding!" Eternal added on.

"Why are you doing this" Chief stated bluntly.

"Why you are a Reclaimer in trouble, are you not? My job is to serve the Reclaimers!" He said with an ego larger than Chief's kill count.

"Well I-I-I-I certainly don't mind these u-upgrades" Cortana replied.

It was at this moment that Chief remembered a very important detail.

"Cortana, how long has it been since you've been active?"

Eternal spoke up "Ahh you need not worry about your Ancilla going insane, I can just fix her up a little bit and upload her some Forerunner coding and breaker techniques."

If one of them could see the Chief's face, they would see a very rare moment of some emotion display. Chief quickly corrected his slip-up.

Cortana spoke over Chief's internal comms "Chief… I don't think he's lying…"

"Of course I am not!" came an incredulous response from Eternal.

"Okay after seeing how you s-somehow managed to get into the suit's comm systems… I want that code breaking software, Chief let's trust him."

"Affirmative" came the stoic reply.

 **Sorry for the INSANELY long time since the prologue. I'm very sorry and yes, I have the basic bitch excuses lol. I'm a senior in highschool so it's meh for me right now. I also just lost a lot of motivation outta nowhere. For a little while until the story picks up my update schedule will be random. I'd also like to know if you prefer sorta short chapters spaced over a short amount of time or long ones over a medium to long time frame (The short will not be as short as this one, sorry about the length I just felt like I needed to get a chapter out). Alright quick answer to you three who reviewed (tysm btw)**

 _ **john**_ **: I hope I answered the update schedule question. Also, I'm really glad you think that this has a lot of potential, I believe it does too because us Halo and League fans are very under-represented here on . Now about the pairings question… ;) Only time will tell…**

 **Aeona316: Thank you for the appreciated honesty and thanks for the promise to read. I just hope you read** _ **THIS**_ **chapter considering how late it is.**

 **Sparta49: I gotta thank you a LOT because of that reminder and the great ideas. I will definitely be using them and I'll be describing the upgrades next chapter. I also forgot to get rid of the text walls so your reminder saved me lol. Also, I cleared up the confusion about the Commonwealth in the PM and this chapter too.**

 **Alright guys that is all and thank you so much to everybody who reads this. I promise to try and make sure future chapters are longer and not just a ton of dialogue! Cy !**


End file.
